Talk:Meta Magic/@comment-3245042-20160323211636/@comment-30766268-20180224011708
most wish granting spells are not even close to be almighty, as they have very strick limitations for the most part. and I'm not even talking about the conditions, I am tlaking about the function of it. most wish granting spells can't do much. I know that the entire thing with magic transcendence is that you can make your way through the rules, bend them and manipulate them, but this power doesn't even come CLOSE to almighty magic. it's not as if almighty magic is the ability to preform the immposible, or omnipotent feats, but with great secrifice, or anything of that kind. It's using magic so strong, it's litterally omnipotent, and without any limitaitons. magic transcendence can have many levels, most of them are extremely powerful, and they indeed can manipulate the rules, but not on such a level. When you are a user of almighty magic, and you fight against a user of magic transcendence, to say the user of magic transcendence would be able to affect the magics of the almighty magic user is like saying that a user of superpower manipulation can take head on an omnipotent being. there is not even a contest here. magic transcendence is not the cheats to do what an almighty magic does. it's just manipulate and bend the rules. there is a very big gap between manipulate to some degree the rules, and being the one making the rules. The user of almighty magic could zap the user of magic transcendence out of existance, eraze the entire universe, or any of those stuff, without even uttering a word. and as for omni magic vs meta magic, while meta magic can indeed change the rules, it doesn't really stand a candle for a nigh omnipotent level of magic, let along the fact that the user of omni magic would also know practically every form of magic, so unless the user of meta magic can manipulate the fundemental concept of magic (which most of them have nothing on such a level, and it's preserved to magic lordship and stuff like that) hey won't be able to fight against an omni magic user. against normal mages, or nearly any magic user, magic transcendence is the best, and is practically unbeatable (unless user is getting REALLY cocky). but against things like omni magic, whom posses all conventional forms of magic in their disposal, including vast reality warping powers and nigh omnipotence, divine magic, which is a class of it's own, eldritch magic, who can screw up with magic as well, and of course, almighty magic, the ability to simply manipulate the rules, bypass immunities, etc, doesn't stand out that much. if you can manipulate the amount of energy need to cast the spell, but your enemy is a god who have infinite energy and doesn't even need to utter a word do shatter you into million pieces, you are in a serious disadvantage. if you learn and adapt to the magic your enemy just used, and used it on him, but then you find out he knows 10,000+ different forms of magic, which he can use all of them at once, and he can also warp reality at will, you are in a big problem. if you bypass your enemy's barriers, and try to mimic his magic, only to find it to be some sort of an ancient, dark, outern magic, that simply knowing the words for the spells would shatter your counsiosness, it doesn't really help you out. it gives you plenty of very helpful abilities, but there are cases in which it's just not enough.